In a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays (LCD), including wet etching, cleaning, wet spin etching, coating, and developing, various kinds of chambers are utilized. A conventional chamber (for example, a processing chamber disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,886) only performs a single function. If a series of multi-processing steps are required in processing wafers or glass substrate, various kinds of chemical liquid or other liquids have to be used. Therefore, the qualities of the products can be varied or other hazards can be caused as a result of mixing different chemical liquids or other liquids.
In addition, the conventional chamber is of an open type, and cannot be stacked together. If the wafer or the glass substrate is to be undergone a series of multi-processing steps, a plurality of chambers have to be used. In this case, the processing apparatus can be very large and occupies a lot of space, this can increase the production cost.
Further, the wafer or glass substrate cannot be quickly transferred from one chamber to another during the continuous and multi-processing steps for processing the wafer or glass substrate. This is because the chamber performs only a single function and the chamber is of an open type. Therefore, the productivity is low and the quality of the wafer or the glass substrate varies due to the fact that the wafer or the glass substrate comes into contact with certain components in the air.